Cuando te conocí
by Sekai Okami
Summary: Lyserg es nuevo en la lucha para ser Shaman King, pero sus intención es diferente, él solo entró al torneo por venganza. Ren tendrá que cambiar ese sentimiento vengativo, pero, ¿quién sabía que se acabaría enamorando?


**Holiiiis~~~! Aquí vuelvo molestando a personas inocentes (?) Buaaano, adoro Shaman King (Sobre todo a Ren y a Lyserg 0w0 Soy una loca fanática de ellos dos xD) Así pues, les dejo con le FanFic [acento Francés horroroso, lo sé x'D)y...¡Ah, cierto! El Disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno, repito NINGUNO de los personajes aquí presentados me pertenecen, todo el crédito a Hiroyuki Takei.**

* * *

Yoh y compañía se encontraban en un campamento en donde poder descansar noche y día. Fueron a pasear un rato largo, lo que hizo que Ren perdiera los nervios y se pusiera a soltar bofetadas a diestro y siniestro, gracias a nuestro querido peliazul de nombre Usui Horokeu o más conocido como Horo Horo (o Hoto Hoto).

-¡Ryu, ya tardabas!-dijo Yoh viendo como el nombrado llegaba, aunque en compañía de alguien.-¿Quién... es tu amigo?

-Él es Lyserg Diethel, lo encontré tirado en el suelo con el brazo lleno de sangre.-respondió Ryu sonriéndole al peliverde.

-E-es... un placer...-decía nervioso jugando con sus dedos.

-Bah, el placer es mío. Soy Asakura Yoh, espero seamos buenos amigos.-habló con su tranquilidad característica.

-Uuumm...O-ok...-sonrió, dándole un aspecto tierno y dulce.-¿Y-y ustedes?-señaló al peliazul y al pelimorado.

-Usui Horokeu, pero prefiero Horo Horo.-se presentó estrechando su puño en el hombro del ojiesmeralda.

-Y yo Ren Tao...-se presentó fríamente.

-¡Yay, ya tenemos un nuevo amigo!-gritó Yoh alegre de tener un nuevo compañero.

-Je, je...-rió con tranquilidad.-¡Ay!-dijo tocándose el brazo y viendo su mano, llena de sangre.

-Rápido, vamos al hospital.-el castaño lo tomó de la mano ensangrentada, pero antes de salir corriendo, Lyserg dijo:

-Oh, gracias. No hace falta llevarme, esto se cura muy rápido.-se soltó amablemente del agarre del ojinegro.

-Si tú lo dices...-devolvió su mano al lugar correspondiente.

Anduvieron hasta volver al campamento, ya con Ren relajado, por lo menos no daba tortazos a diestro y siniestro. Platicaron con el peliverde para saber más de él, solo que tenía miedo de contarles su pasado y de su odio a Asakura Hao.

-Te entiendo, Lyserg...Bueno, no me ha pasado eso pero sé como se siente uno...-afirmó Horo Horo de brazos cruzados.

_-Mejor salgo de aquí..._-pensó Ren yendo a su cuarto.

-¿Eh?¿Siempre es así?

-¿Asó cómo, Lyserg?-preguntó Yoh sin entender a que se refería el menor.

-De...antipático, no sé explicarme...

-Bueno, si te digo la verdad sí, pero cuando quiere puede llegar a ser el mejor amigo del mundo.-respondió el castaño con una sonrisa tranquila.

[POV. Ren]

Suspiré con frustración, me siento estúpido, ¿acaso no escuché bien su historia trágica? Creo que no tengo sentimientos, puesto que no le he apoyado al contarnosla. ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué me preocupa tanto ese chico? Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre...

-¿Eh? Tú...¿Cómo tú por aquí?

-Me preocupas mucho, ¿tienes algo?-me preguntó el chico acercándose a mí.

-No, no tengo nada...-suspiré.-Solo...soy poco sociable.

-Ah...Yo también soy cerrado, no suelo relacionarme con nadie, pero, esta es una excepción, me habéis gustado, en especial tú...-me picó en la nariz tras decir "tú" y sonrió.

-¿Yo? ¿Y eso?-pregunté extrañado, a nadie, nunca le había gustado, y, ahora, especialmente a él le agrado, ¿Qué cosa más rara, no?

-Mmmm...Es algo difícil de comprender, pero, y, en este momento no puedo pensar en amistad ni en nada...-me confesó Lyserg.

-Es por Hao, ¿cierto?

-Sí.-asintió con una falsa sonrisa que se podía notar.

-No hace falta que sonrías si no quieres...-le dije mirando a la ventana.

-¿Cómo? Yo...-dejó su sonrisa.-Bien, para que lo escondo...-comenzó a llorar. Me sentía la más grande de las mierdas del mundo, ¿cómo lo podía haber echo llorar? Lo agarré de los hombros y le grité cosas como "Ya todo está bien, nosotros te ayudamos" o "Para de llorar, eso no sirve de nada".

Lo abracé protectoramente, con mucha fuerza. Ahora que lo pienso, no fue muy "protectoramente" más bien fue... posesivamente, en ese momento lo quería solo para mí.

* * *

**Fin de la primera parte, ya sé "Está muy corta" pero es lo que hay mientras me falte imaginación. No pensaba poner el verdadero comienzo, cuando Lyserg llega y empieza a dar de hostias a todos hasta que llega Yoh y se lo carga. Buaaaaano, nos vemos, Matta ne!**


End file.
